Many screw strips are known whereby the screws are connected to each other by a retaining belt of plastic material. These strips are engaged by a head of a power-driven screw blade and then screwed into a workpiece. In the course of the blade engaging the screw and/or driving the same into the workpiece, the screw becomes detached from the plastic strip.
In many threaded fastening applications, there is a need to apply threaded fasteners carrying washers. For example, in the application of metal sheeting, known systems for automatically applying screws do not provide a convenient method for automatically applying both threaded fasteners and washers. Screw strips are not presently available which permit automatic application of both screws and washers.
One known type of screw strip is that of Carl M. Reich, Machinenfabrik G.m.b.H. as described in Canadian Patent Nos. 1,040,600 issued Oct. 17, 1978 and 1,054,982 issued May 22, 1979.